


12 na.

by jiseullgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, angst-ish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: pag sinabi bang happy birthday, kailangan masaya na agad? hindi ba pwedeng birthday mo lang, and then iba yung masaya.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 24





	12 na.

Siksikan ngayon sa club dahil friday. Hindi pa naman last day ng klase ng mga estudyante, dahil halos lahat naman ng Universities ay may Saturday Class. Pero hadlang ba yun? Hindi. Kapag sinabing TGIF, TGIF. And besides, ilang hours na lang birthday na ni Seulgi. 

Unang beses niyang sasalubungin ang birthday niya sa inuman, with her manginginom friends, and Irene.

Putangina, sarap.

Happy birthday nga talaga.

Palihim siyang ngumiti habang inaalalayan si Irene sa dance floor, na tipsy na. Kanina pa ito nakakapit sa kanya, at shet rinig niya ang boses ni Lisa sa utak niya:  _ feel na feel mo namang syota mo yan _ .

Feel na feel niya nga.

Dahil tuwing may lalapit at tatangkang sasayaw sa harap ni Irene, pasimple niya itong pinandidilatan ng mata habang hawak ang bewang ng best friend niya, with consent. Pasimple naman siyang jinujudge ng mga kaibigan niya. Hinayaan na lang nila, birthday naman niya eh.

Sunod na tumugtog ang Hate that I Love You remix, and sa hindi niya inaasahang pangyayari, biglang humarap sa kanya si Irene at kumapit sa leeg niya, at bilang siya ang matangkad sa kanila, napayuko siya kaunti which kinda closed their distance. Narinig niya ang  _ oof  _ nila Lisa sa gilid.

Sana kaya pa ni Seulgi, ‘cause her best friend, her  **straight** best friend, doesn’t seem fazed at all. Nakatitig pa ito sa kanya habang carefree siyang sinasayawan.

Hindi niya ata kaya.

Irene’s eyes were glued at Seulgi’s as she sang the words,

**_And I hate how much I love you so_ **

**_But I just can't let you go_ **

**_And I hate that I love you so_ **

Joohyun swayed, and so did she. Hinayaan niyang tangayin siya ng mga mata at lasing na ngiti ni Joohyun. Hindi niya mawari kung wala lang ba itong meaning.  _ Malamang wala kasi nga straight siya. Gender is fluid though?  _ god is this the time to think about that? Does that even matter right now?

Matatapos na ang kanta, tantsa niya isang drop na lang ng beat ay ibabalik na ni Joohyun ang distansya nila, puputok na ang panandaliang protective bubble niya sa mundo. After this, tatalikuran na siya uli ni Joohyun.

Narinig niya ang bulong ng kanyang Id, saying na halikan na niya si Joohyun. Birthday naman niya, and she can always blame it on the alcohol. But her super-ego counters that she should calm the fuck down and keep in mind na straight si Joohyun. Straight si Joohyun, so that kiss will just give you a ticket out of her life.

So she stays. She tucks her feelings and desires once again, and savors the last seconds remaining before the song ends.

Ginalingan na sana niya.

If only she knew na ibibigay na ng lintek na tadhana na yan ang regalo nila for Seulgi, hindi na sana siya lumingon sa tawag ni Jennie.

Nakipag-apir siya sa mga bagong dating na bitbit ni Jennie. Hindi naman sila strangers sa paningin ni Seulgi, pero hindi rin naman sila close. To be honest, na-eenjoy lang naman ni Seulgi ang presensya nila kapag naka-inom siya.

Tinapik siya ni Wendy, “Sino yang mga yan?”

“Ah. Friends ni Jennie.”

“Taray, tropa mo rin?”

Pinitik ni Seulgi ang bibig ni Jisoo. “Manahimik ka na lang. Inaya ni Irene si Jennie.”

“Ah, mayaman. May pambayad sa extended friends.” Kantsaw ni Lisa.

Umirap na lang siya at nilingon ang best friend niya. Na wala na sa harap niya.

Nanlaki ang mata niya at mabilis na nilingon-lingon ang crowd to look for Joohyun.

Nilingon niya ang kabilang side ng floor, hindi naman ganon kalawak ang floor. Saks lang para magkakiskisan kayo ng pawis ng mga katabi mo.

Her world stopped when she finally saw Joohyun.

Ayon na si Joohyun, sa kabilang side, nakikipag-sayawan sa kaibigan ni Jennie, si Jaewon. Sakto pang nagngingitian ang dalawa nang makita niya.

Nagulat naman siya nang sikuhin siya ni Jisoo. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

“12 na.”

Tumango siya at ibinalik ang tingin niya sa dalawa, naramdaman niya ang kirot sa puso niya. Pagod na pagod nang magmahal si Seulgi, but she still does.

_ Happy birthday nga talaga. _


End file.
